


Knew Better

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [8]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Charlie/Nate, taking care of an injured Nate





	

“Easy there, lad,” Charlie stressed, voice wavering as he swallowed at the sight of blood pooling along Nathan’s thigh. The treasure hunter gave a weak moan of pain, clutching at his leg with a feeble laugh.

“Just uh - just a glancing shot, I-I think,” He stuttered out, trying his best to give Cutter a convincing smile. The older man’s brows were drawn in worry, and his expression only got more stern as he helped Nathan to his feet, aware of every little pained grunt and gasp that rushed from Nathan’s lips. 

“Just relax, I’ll get ya somewhere _safe_ ,” He assured, voice austere with promise. Allowing Nathan to use him as a crutch, Charlie led the younger man away from the scene of their most recent burglary, keeping to the back roads to minimize the likelihood of more trouble.

And that was the last thing they needed - more trouble. They’d definitely be keeping their head down after all of this. 

* * *

He didn’t _trust_ the people here, but Chloe knew them in the past and had given this little ‘hospital’ a thumbs up. Sure, it was off the grid, in some spacious cellar - but it was free from the authorities and _worth_ it. Even if the bill had made Charlie gawk for a moment or two.

Nathan slept on his back, the color slowly returning to his cheeks as he soft breathing echoed in their little ‘room’ made of curtains. As far as Cutter could figure out, they were alone - their general vicinity cleared of other patients. He breathed out a sigh of relief and ran a hand over his face, slouching in the chair he’d pulled over to Nathan’s side.

His hand shook as he carefully stroked it over Nathan’s arm, mindful of the IV before he tenderly wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s palm. It made him feel a little bit better, at least. It gave him a thing to do, something to focus on. Guarding the great (and foolish) Nathan Drake while he slept.

* * *

“Why the long face?”

The slurred words had jerked Charlie from his sleepy daze, head shooting up and glancing towards Nathan with obvious surprise glinting in his eyes. The wounded man just grinned at him, eyes still a bit glazed over from the pain medication and the close call he’d just had. 

“Look who finally wakes up, hm, sleeping beauty?” Charlie muttered fondly, his annoyance fading as he reached out to smooth back some of Nathan’s frazzled hair. “How’re you feeling?”

Nathan turned his hand over, grasping tighter at Cutter’s larger hand, refusing to let him go. “Feelin’ like shit,” He admitted, closing his eyes again, “But better… thought you would’ve left by now.”

“I’m wounded, darling, truly,” Charlie scoffed, his tone betraying his words. Soon, his voice grew quiet, serious. “You gave me quite the scare, Nathan.”

“I’ve got a habit of that, just ask Sully,” Nathan hushed, lips quirking up into a tiny smile. His smile faded a bit at Cutter’s silence, and he gave the older man’s hand a squeeze, “Hey. I’m _sorry_ , Charlie. I… I knew better.”

“Damn right you did,” Charlie grumbled, lifting Nathan’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to those bruised knuckles. “Next time, we stick to the plan. Got it?”

“Sir, yes Sir,” Nathan chuckled while gently brushing his fingers over Cutter’s stubbled cheek, smiling fondly at the other man. 

**Author's Note:**

> :33 These two are cute.


End file.
